Our View
by HelloToGoodbye
Summary: Hey another story it has sally in it but it is mostly Sake.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey this is in maxine Ely's view. I'm hoping you will likeit will you? puppy dog eyes thank you so much!Sally**

* * *

We were at the Forsters going to have a meeting

Sam, Sally, Jake, and Quinn were at movie night.

Me, Luke, and the kids came and sat down in the living room.

I cleared my throat "Well, as we all know", I said " Sally and Quinn Are having movie night dates"

"But jake and sam arent they are having movie friend dates" I stated.

"Well what do we do mom?" asked Nate

"I think we should tell them to go out to dinner first, give them some money and then maybe that will work" I said

"Maxine I don't think that will work you know how they are."Luke said

"Wait do you think that maybe we could arrange blind dates for both of them but each of their blind dates being eachother"! Bryan said

"you are geinus bryan" I said. I got up and crushed him in a hug. "Okay MOm!" he said.

"Well lets go eat I made lasgana". said Grace.

We all got up and ate Grace's delicious meal and said thank you and drove home to tell Jake about his blind date.

We got home and Jake was on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Jake" Yelled Nate " We got you a blind date"! Jake flew up from the couch and yelled "WHAT"!

"Honey we thought maybe you would like to go on one and see how it is. I heard they were kinda fun".I stated

"Fun Ya right no way am I going on a blind date". Then he stormed up to his room.

"Well that didnt go too well". Said Quinn who had come downstairs with Sally "Hey maxine" says Sally

"Hi Sally what are you still doing here"? I asked " Quinn was showing me the house and now he is going to drive me home. Right Quinn"? Sally growled the last part.

"ya ya ya come on". said Quinn I laughed

They waved good-bye and then they drove off and we all went upstairs to go to bed.

Tommorow wasnt going to be that fun. But were going to get Jake to go on that blind date.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hey I wanted to say that this is in sams view and i will update the 3 chapter.

and you will have to see if jake accepts the blind date.

hfhjdjgjdejtgmndfjghjmjkvGYFhjgsfdrhjgjsvzdrfhnxbc nfjkkkjhkjfghk From

* * *

I was riding to meet Jen. I was thinking about what her parents said. They said "Sam we made a blind date for you."

I'll think about it." I said "I am going riding to meet Jen."

Oh no here comes Jake, he looks mad.

I waved at him and he waved back. Wow thats kinda amazing.

"Get off the horse" He said

"No, I wont" I said

"Get off" he said. Not good he is getting mad

"NO sugarland!"I said as he picked me off Ace and set me on the ground. it was strange because for 5 seconds I felt like little horses were running around in me.

"We need to talk." he said

"Bout what?" I said

"my mom set me up on a..." He said while he rubbed the back of his neck.

"ya...?"I said

"She said that she set me up on a BLIND DATE." he said

"Bryanna set me up on one too."I said

"are you going on it?" he said

"Ya I think I am." I said

"What?!!" he said

"ya I think I am." I reapeted

"Wll I am not."he said

"Please, can you." I said with puppy eyes

"alright" he said with a sigh "I guess I can"

He got back on Witch, smiled and left to go back to his house.

I sighed and got on Ace to go meet Jen.

She was going to be mad!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey I wanted to say that I am not going to update it for a while till I catch up with my Sally storie.

Another storie coming soon and Jake lighten up it is going to go well

"Sam" yelled Gram

"Ya" I yelled back

"Go take a shower while I get you a pair of clothes" she said as she was walking up the stairs

I jumped in the shower and jumped back out 5 minutes later and went in my room and Gram had a pair of new jeans out with one of Mom's old shirt.

"Go head get them on" she said and walked out the room. I put them on and went out.

"WEll you look very pretty" She said "Go find some shoes and lets go or we will be late"

I ran in my ran and got a pair of running shoes.I ran back downstairs and hugged Dad

"Have fun honey" He said and patted my back not showing his feelings like most cowboys.

"Lets go lets go" said Gram twirling her car keys

* * *

"Jake" Yelled mom

"What" I said while yawning

"Go take a shower while I get your clothes" she said while walking up the stairs.

I took a shower and came in my room and found a new pair of jeans and a new shirt.

"Put them on and then come downstairs" She said

I got them on and rumaged through my crap ( littarly CRAP like toilet crap) to find a pair of running shoes. Finally I found them and walked slowly down the stairs

"Jake hurry up" said Quinn

I was almost out the door when they yelled

"Have Fun" all 6 people of my family.

I crapped out the door and got in my Truck.

This was going to turn out to turn out to be crap.


	4. The Date

"Sam come on get the tape we need to put these streamers up" I yelled I was putting streamers up with Sam and we were talking about dates.

"Who do you think will ask me?" Sam asked I turned my head to the side.

"Oh Ill have to think about that......JAKE" I said

"No way he wouldnt ask me but I bet Quinn would ask you" Sam said

"Ya I know he would and if he doesnt I will go with Darell." I said "Sam get the tape!"

"Alright, alright" She said and handed me the tape.

"We also have to pick out dreses" Sam said with a gasp. I looked at her like she was insane and we both started laughing.

"Oh girlfriend you are soooo right" I said I heard Talyor Swift Fifteen on the radio on and cranked it up and started to sing.

_You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors  
Its the morning of your very first day  
you say hi to your friends you aint seen in a while  
Try and stay out of everybodys way  
its your freshman year and youre gonna be here  
for the next four years in this town  
hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say  
you know I havent seen you around, before_

Sam smiled at me and waved her hands for me to keep going.

_Cause when youre fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
youre gonna believe them  
and when youre fifteen  
feeling like there nothing to figure out  
well count to ten, take it in  
this is life before who youre gonna be  
fifteen_

_You sit in class next to a redhead named Abigail  
and soon enough youre best friends  
laughing at the other girls who think theyre so cool  
well be out of here as soon as we can  
and then youre on your very first date and hes got a car  
and youre feeling like flying  
and youre momas waiting up and you think hes the one  
and youre dancing round your room when the night end  
when the night ends_

We didnt see them but Quinn and Jake peered in. And Sam joined me in singing.

_Cause when youre fifteen and somebody tell you they love you  
youre gonna believe them  
when youre fifteen and your first kiss  
makes your head spin round but  
in your life youll do greater than dating the boy on the football team  
but I didnt know it at fifteen_

_When all you wanted was to be wanted  
wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now  
Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday  
but I realized some bigger dreams of mine_ _both cried_

and Abigail gave everything she had to a boy  
who changed his mind and we

Quinn and Jake smiled to themselves.

_Cause when youre fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
youre gonna believe them  
and when youre fifteen, dont forget to look before you fall  
Ive found that time can heal most anything  
and you just might find who youre supposed to be  
I didnt know who I was supposed to be at fifteen_

_La la la la la .. la la la la la . La la la la la_

Youre very first day  
take a deep breath girl  
take a deep breath as you walk through those doors

We bothed laughed after it ended and went back to work.


	5. Note

Hey guys I am starting a new story witht his one. Tell me what you want in it and I will write it. :)


End file.
